Timeless
by fumiyo92
Summary: [Hunhan Story] Oh Sehun, pemuda yang terjebak dalam sebuah pekerjaan kotor akibat hutang yang dimiliki oleh orang tuanya. Bisakah ia menyelesaikan misinya dan melunasi semua hutang orang tuanya? Ataukah ia akan jatuh cinta kepada targetnya? / "Buat dia jatuh cinta padamu kemudian hancurkan dia" / Warning: CROSS-DRESS, YAOI/BL.
1. Teaser

oooo

oo

**Timeless**

**© fumiyo92**

A Hunhan Fanfiction

oo

**TEASER**

oooo

.

.

"Misimu adalah buat gadis itu jatuh cinta padamu kemudian hancurkan dia!"

.

"Hallo… namaku Lumei. Senang berkenalan dengan kalian semua"

.

"Hati-hati kalau berjalan"

"Maafkan aku"

.

"Sudah Papa katakan! Jangan bahas hal itu di hadapan mamamu! Dasar anak tidak tahu diri"

.

"Dia adalah adik kembarku, Luhan. Dia meninggal ketika kami masih kecil"

.

"K-Kau…"

"Kumohon jangan katakan pada siapapun"

.

"LUHAN!"

.

"Jangan mati. Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri. Kumohon…"

.

**END/TBC (?)**

* * *

**Author Note:**

haiiiii ini fanfic kedua yang aku bikin dengan pairing Hunhan ^^

setelah pemikiran yang cukup panjang akhirnya aku mutusin buat bikin fanfic tentang Hunhan lagi (horaaaayyyyy!)

tapi... itu semua terserah sama readers semua hehehe mau di lanjut ato ngga ^^

aku tunggu respon-nya yaaaaaaa

See yaa~~

(wave hand and vanish like a ninja)


	2. Chapter 1

oooo

oo

**Timeless**

**© fumiyo92**

A Hunhan Fanfiction

oo

**CHAPTER 1**

oooo

.

.

Oh Sehun.

Siapa yang tidak mengenal pemuda itu.

Seisi sekolah pasti mengetahui tentangnya.

Tubuh tinggi serta kulit putihnya membuat banyak wanita menginginkannya untuk menjadi kekasih mereka. Tidak lupa dengan rambut coklatnya yang selalu terlihat halus dan rahangnya yang tajam, menambah kesan cool yang menempel pada dirinya.

Ia adalah seorang ulzzang yang banyak disukai oleh para wanita baik di sekolah maupun di luar sekolah. Selain wajahnya yang sangat tampan, dia juga terkenal sebagai murid yang pandai. Namun, dibalik kelebihan-kelebihan yang dimilikinya hanya ada satu kekurangan dari pria itu.

Dia adalah seorang anti sosial.

Dia adalah seseorang yang sangat cuek dan tidak peduli pada lingkungan sekitarnya. Wajahnya yang minim ekspresi juga membuat beberapa orang sering menganggapnya sebagai orang yang sombong dan tidak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk mengekspresikan dirinya. Walaupun dengan sifatnya yang seperti itu, masih banyak wanita yang mengantri untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Mereka bahkan membuat sebuah fans club khusus bagi siswi-siswi yang menyukai seorang Oh Sehun.

Sebenarnya, Sehun yang dulu sangat berbeda sekali dengan Sehun yang sekarang. Dahulu sekali saat Sehun masih anak-anak, ia merupakan seorang anak yang periang. Dia pandai bergaul dengan orang lain dan sangat ramah. Hanya beberapa orang saja yang mengetahui sifat Sehun sebelumnya, yaitu orang tuanya serta dua orang teman dekatnya sejak ia masih SD, Jongin dan Chanyeol.

Sebuah kontrak kerja yang ditandatangani oleh ayahnya mengubah kehidupan keluarga mereka. Keluarga Oh yang dulunya merupakan keluarga terpandang karena bisnis yang mereka miliki, terlibat hutang dengan sang pemilik kontrak sehingga membuat mereka menjadi jatuh miskin.

Namun, bukan itu yang merubah sifat Sehun kecil.

Sifatnya mulai berubah saat seorang teman ayahnya, Tuan Kim, menyuruhnya untuk bekerja sebagai salah seorang 'asisten' pribadinya. Sehun diminta untuk membantunya menghancurkan beberapa pesaing bisnis Tuan Kim bahkan tidak jarang tangannya harus bersimbah darah karena pekerjaannya itu.

Sudah 8 tahun sejak hari itu.

Hari pertama ia dilatih untuk menjadi asisten pribadi Tuan Kim.

Kini, Sehun kecil telah berubah menjadi pemuda 18 tahun yang sangat tampan.

Entah sudah berapa orang yang harus ia bereskan demi memuluskan rencana bos-nya itu. Entah berapa keluarga yang harus dihancurkannya demi keserakahan sang bos.

Semua orang, bahkan orang tua dan kedua teman dekatnya, tidak mengetahui apapun mengenai pekerjaannya itu. Yang orang tuanya ketahui adalah bahwa Tuan Kim merupakan seorang pria baik yang rela mengangkat Sehun sebagai anaknya dan mau menyekolahkannya kembali. Ia juga mempekerjakan Sehun sebagai pegawainya agar ia dapat membantu ayahnya untuk melunasi semua hutangnya dan merintis kembali bisnisnya yang sudah hancur lebur.

Tidak ada yang tahu pekerjaan seperti apa yang harus Sehun lakukan untuk melunasi semua hutang ayahnya itu.

.

ooo

.

"Sehun-ah!" suara teriakan itu membuat Sehun menghentikan langkah kakinya. Ia membalikan tubuhnya dan menatap dingin kepada dua orang yang sedang melambaikan tangan kearahnya. "Kau ikut tidak?" Tanya Jongin saat mereka sudah berdiri di depannya.

"Baekhyun mengajak kita untuk pergi bersama sepulang sekolah. Kau ingin ikut? Aku, Jongin dan Kyungsoo juga ikut" jelas Chanyeol tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Sehun.

"Aku sibuk" jawabnya singkat.

"Ayolah! Sudah lama sekali kita tidak pergi bersama. Kau selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu. Sekali-kali kau harus pergi bersenang-senang bersama dengan kami" seru Chanyeol sambil melancarkan jurus puppy eyes-nya dan langsung membuat Jongin memutar kepalanya. Sungguh, tatapan Chanyeol sekarang terlihat begitu mengerikan di mata Jongin.

"Kalian saja yang pergi. Aku masih harus mengerjakan sesuatu"

"Hanya makan saja! Please~~~"rajuk Chanyeol masih dengan jurusnya itu.

Sehun hanya menatap keduanya dengan pandangan malas kemudian berjalan meninggalkan mereka. Ia harus segera kembali ke kediaman Tuan Kim. Beberapa menit lalu, ia menerima telepon dari bos-nya itu untuk segera kembali karena ada hal penting yang harus didiskusikan. Ia sudah mengetahui maksud ucapan Tuan Kim tersebut. Diskusi bersamanya selalu berakhir dengan sebuah misi untuk menghancurkan pesaing bisnis bos-nya itu.

"Yah! Salahmu kan!"

"Kenapa salahku?!"

"Puppy eyes gagalmu itu yang membuatnya pergi!"

"Dia saja yang––"

Sehun masih dapat mendengar suara teriakan Jongin yang terus saja menyalahkan Chanyeol. Ia ingin sekali berbalik dan kembali kepada kedua temannya itu namun, langkahnya semakin cepat saat ia merasakan hanphone-nya bergetar. Rupanya sang bos sudah tidak sabar untuk berdiskusi dengannya.

"Ya" ucapnya sambil mengangkat telepon itu, "Saya akan sampai dalam 20 menit"

.

ooo

.

"Tuan muda Oh" ucap salah seorang pelayan sambil membungkukkan badannya, "Tuan Kim sudah menunggu anda di ruang kerjanya" pelayan itu kembali membungkukkan badannya saat Sehun berjalan melewati dirinya.

Sehun terus berjalan di lorong-lorong rumah kediaman Tuan Kim. Ia sudah menghapal denah rumah ini di luar kepala bahkan ia juga mengetahui ruangan rahasia yang bahkan pelayan di rumah ini pun tidak tahu. Ruangan dimana Tuan Kim selalu menyusun semua rencananya untuk menghancurkan pesaing bisnisnya bersama dengan beberapa anak buahnya, termasuk Sehun.

Sehun memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam kantung celananya dan menghela nafas panjang. Perjalanan tadi cukup menguras energinya. Bagaimana tidak, biasanya ia membutuhkan waktu 45 menit untuk tiba di rumah ini namun hari ini, ia harus memotong waktu itu menjadi 20 menit. Jangan tanyakan Sehun mengapa ia bisa sampai di rumah ini dengan waktu yang begitu singkat karena ia juga sudah melupakan semuanya.

Ia merapikan pakaiannya yang sedikit berantakan sebelum mengetuk pintu besar yang ada di hadapannya. "Masuk"

Sehun membuka pintu itu dengan perlahan. Ia berjalan masuk ketika Tuan Kim mempersilakannya untuk masuk. Sehun berdiri di depan meja kerja Tuan Kim dan menatap pria berusia 56 tahun itu. "Anda mencari saya?" ucapnya setelah beberapa saat.

"Duduklah sebentar" Tuan Kim menunjuk kursi yang berada di samping Sehun dan pemuda itu pun langsung menuruti perintah bos-nya itu, "Kita tidak akan membahas hal ini disini. Aku akan langsung membawamu ke tempatnya. Tapi… istirahatlah sebentar. Aku tahu jarak sekolahmu dengan rumahku ini cukup jauh. 20 menit merupakan hal yang luar biasa. Aku bangga padamu, Oh Sehun. Kau memang orang yang pantas untuk melakukan misi kali ini" ucap pria itu dengan seringai khasnya.

Pernyataan itu membuat Sehun sedikit mengerutkan keningnya tidak mengerti. Namun, ia tetap berusaha menampilkan wajah datarnya. Sedikit saja kau menampilkan emosi di hadapan pria ini, maka bisa-bisa kau menyesal seumur hidup. Pria ini bisa saja membunuhmu kali ini juga. Apalagi jika kau membantah dan menghianatinya, maka jangan harap kau bisa hidup karena detik selanjutnya kau bisa terkapar tidak bernyawa di tangannya. Sehun sudah mengetahui hal itu sejak ia masih kecil. Sudah berapa orang pegawai yang mencoba untuk keluar dari jeratan Tuan Kim namun tidak selamat. Darah mereka selalu membasahi tangan pria tua itu yang menjadikannya sebagai peringatan bagi pegawainya yang lain agar tidak menghianatinya.

Kau pikir pria itu gila?

Tentu saja.

Orang waras macam apa yang mengusapkan darah orang yang baru saja di bunuhnya ke wajah seluruh 'pegawainya' dan tertawa dengan terbahak-bahak saat melihat wajah mereka yang penuh dengan darah.

Jika kau menganggap orang itu waras maka kau lah yang harus pergi ke dokter jiwa dan memeriksakan dirimu sekarang juga karena mungkin saja kau juga gila seperti pria tua itu.

"Kita berangkat sekarang" ucap Tuan Kim 5 menit kemudian. Sehun segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan mengikuti Tuan Kim berjalan keluar ruangannya.

Mobil mewah berwarna gelap milik Tuan Kim telah bersiap di depan pintu saat mereka baru saja keluar. Sang supir segera membukakan pintu untuk atasannya itu dan melajukan mobil mewah itu ke alamat yang sudah diberikan oleh sang bos sebelumnya.

Perjalanan menuju tempat yang disebutkan oleh Tuan Kim itu dipenuhi oleh keheningan diantara penghuni mobil. Tidak ada yang beniat untuk membuka mulutnya dan berbicara untuk sekedar memecah keheningan di antara mereka.

Membutuhkan waktu 45 menit bagi mereka untuk sampai di tempat tujuan mereka, sebuah kompleks perumahan mewah di daerah Pyeongchang. Mobil yang mereka kendarai terus melaju di antara rumah-rumah mewah yang berada di sana hingga sang supir menghentikan mobilnya di depan sebuah rumah yang tak kalah mewah dengan rumah di sekitarnya. Rumah bercat putih itu terlihat mencolok dengan jendela yang cukup besar di pinggir pintu masuknya. Pagar rumahnya pun tidak terlalu tinggi seperti rumah lainnya sehingga membuat pejalan kaki dapat melihat halaman rumah tersebut yang dipenuhi oleh berbagai bunga yang sedang bermekaran.

"Oh Sehun" Mendengar suara Tuan Kim yang memanggilnya, Sehun segera mangalihkan pandangan matanya ke arah sang bos yang masih saja menatap rumah itu dengan seringai khasnya. "Kau lihat gadis yang sedang menyiram bunga itu?"

Kali ini Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya kepada gadis yang sedang merawat satu pot bunga mawar merah dengan sangat telaten. Rambut coklatnya ia ikat agar tidak mengganggu pekerjaannya. Sebuah apron berwarna biru muda melindunginya dari tanah yang mungkin saja dapat mengotori pakaian gadis itu. Sehun mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Apa hubungannya gadis yang sedang merawat bunga itu dengan misinya kali ini?

"Dia adalah putri tunggal dari keluarga Lu, keluarga yang baru saja pindah dari China beberapa minggu yang lalu. Perusahaan ayahnya baru saja merebut tender besar dari perusahaanku. Aku ingin kau membereskannya"

Sehun terus menatap gadis itu dengan teliti berusaha mencari alasan mengapa bosnya ini memintanya untuk membereskan gadis ini bukan ayahnya yang sudah membuat perusahaan Tuan Kim sedikit merugi akibat kehilangan tender itu. Sehun kembali berpikir keras sebelum akhirnya ia menjilat bibir bawahnya. Bukankah tadi Tuan Kim mengatakan bahwa gadis itu adalah putri tunggal dari keluarga Lu? Pantas saja… seorang ayah pasti akan hancur jika melihat putrinya mati iya kan? Walaupun memang tidak biasanya Tuan Kim mengusik keluarga pesaing yang menghalangi jalannya. Biasanya ia menyuruh pegawainya untuk langsung menghabisi orang-orang yang menghalanginya tapi untuk kali ini Sehun sedikit mengasihani gadis itu. Sepertinya tuan Kim sangat marah dan gadis itu harus menjadi korban dari kemarahannya itu.

"Kapan anda ingin melihat tubuh kakunya?" ucap Sehun. Sungguh, berurusan dengan seorang gadis adalah hal yang sangat mudah dan Sehun yakin, ia dapat menyelesaikan tugasnya dengan sangat cepat.

"Aku tidak ingin kau membunuhnya. Misimu kali ini adalah buat gadis itu jatuh cinta padamu kemudian hancurkan dia!" ucapnya dengan penuh penekanan, "Aku ingin ayahnya melihat penderitaan yang dialami oleh putri tercintanya itu sebelum kau membunuhnya"

.

ooo

.

Sehun berjalan dengan santai menuju kelasnya. Lorong sekolah yang dilewatinya masih terlihat sepi karena memang hari ini Sehun sengaja pergi pagi-pagi sekali. Ia ingat saat ia datang setelah sekolah mulai ramai, teriakan gadis-gadis di sekitarnya membuat telinganya sakit dan lampu flash kamera mereka juga sangat mengganggu dirinya. Ia bahkan harus berusaha dengan sangat keras untuk mencari cara agar gadis-gadis itu meninggalkannya.

Terkadang hal ini membuatnya heran. Sehun bukan seorang pemain film atau bahkan anggota boyband di Negara ini tapi mengapa gadis-gadis ini tidak mau meninggalkannya? Tidakkah mereka mempunyai pekerjaan lain selain menunggu kedatangan Sehun di depan sekolah dan mengiriminya surat cinta setiap hari?

Sehun segera mendudukkan dirinya di kursinya dan menghela nafas lega. Akhirnya, hari ini ia bisa terhindar dari kejaran gadis-gadis itu. Mungkin datang pagi-pagi sekali merupakan cara yang cukup tepat untuk menyelamatkan mata dan telinganya. Sehun mengotak-atik ponselnya kemudian mendengarkan lagu melalui earphone yang kini sudah dipakainya. Matanya tertutup saat merasakan semilir angin pagi yang membelai wajahnya.

**DING**

Matanya terbuka dengan perlahan saat mendengar suara ponselnya. Sebuah pesan masuk dari Jongin.

**From:** Kim Jongin.

**Message:** Yah pemalas! Aku tahu kau pasti belum bangun. Aku dan Chanyeol akan datang ke rumahmu sekarang. Kami tidak mau tahu pokoknya kita harus berangkat bersama hari ini! Anggap saja sebagai balasan karena kau tidak ikut pergi bersama kami kemarin.

Sehun menghela nafasnya berat. Ia memang sedikit merasa bersalah karena sudah meninggalkan kedua temannya itu kemarin tapi mau bagaimana lagi, pekerjaannya sudah menunggu dan ia tidak dapat menghindari pekerjaannya itu. Bermain bersama dengan kedua temannya itu bisa ia lakukan nanti setelah semua pekerjaannya selesai. Walaupun Sehun masih belum tahu kapan hari itu akan datang.

**To:** Kim Jongin.

**Message:** Aku sudah di sekolah bodoh!

Sehun kembali menutup matanya saat mendengar lagu yang sedang diputarnya. Sekilas, senyum kecil dapat terlihat di wajahnya saat kilasan-kilasan masa kecilnya bermain di kepalanya. Ia sungguh-sungguh merindukan masa itu. Masa dimana mereka bertiga selalu bermain bersama, masa dimana ayahnya belum terlibat hutang yang membuat perusahaannya bangkrut… masa dimana dirinya belum terjerumus ke dalam pekerjaan kotor ini. Masa dimana dirinya dapat tertawa bahagia bersama dengan kedua temannya.

**DING**

**From: **Kim Jongin.

**Message**: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh! Siapa yang kau katakan bodoh hah?! Chanyeol yang paling bodoh diantara kita bertiga!

**DING**

**From:** Park Chanyeol.

**Message:** Jongin yang lebih bodoh diantara kita bertiga! Bukan aku! Kau ingat saat ia menangis karena es krimnya jatuh? Wajahnya terlihat sangat bodoh waktu itu!

Sehun sedikit terkekeh saat membaca pesan dari kedua sahabatnya itu. Mereka adalah sedikit orang yang bisa memunculkan sedikit ekspresi di wajah datar seorang Oh Sehun. Well, mungkin hanya mereka berdua yang bisa membuat Sehun sedikit santai dan sedikit berekspresi seperti ini. Ia kembali mengetikkan beberapa kata di ponselnya itu sebelum ia kembali menutup matanya dan menikmati lagu yang masih berputar dari ponselnya itu.

**To:** Kim Jongin, Park Chanyeol.

**Message:** Kalian berdua sama-sama bodoh!

**DING**

**From:** Kim Jongin.

**Message:** Aku dan Chanyeol sepakat bahwa kau lah yang paling bodoh diantara kita! Titik. Kami tidak mau tahu pokoknya hari ini kita harus pulang bersama! Tidak ada alasan! Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali kita pergi bersama. Jika perlu, aku akan mengikatmu dan menyuruh Chanyeol untuk menyeret tubuhmu agar kau pulang bersama dengan kami. Jangan kabur bodoh!

Sehun kembali menghela nafasnya. Sepertinya hari ini ia harus membiarkan kedua orang itu berbuat sesuka mereka. Well, ia juga tidak berniat untuk kabur dari kedua orang bodoh itu.

.

ooo

.

Tepat pukul jam 8 pagi, bel tanda masuk sekolah berbunyi dengan sangat nyaring di seluruh penjuru sekolah menandakan bahwa jam pelajaran pertama akan segera dimulai. Sehun masih duduk dengan santai di kursinya, sesekali membalas pesan dari Jongin dan Chanyeol yang mengatakan bahwa mereka akan sedikit terlambat hari ini karena bus yang mereka tumpangi tiba-tiba mogok di tengah jalan. Sangat beruntung Sehun tidak berangkat bersama mereka pagi ini atau dia akan terlambat bersama dengan kedua temannya itu. Hukuman di sekolah ini cukup berat bagi siswa yang terlambat, pengurangan poin yang mereka dapatkan ketika ulangan dan mereka juga harus menerima hukuman fisik dari guru yang sedang piket seperti push up dan lari yang pastinya sangat menguras tenaga mereka.

Jongin dan Chanyeol baru masuk ke dalam kelas saat jam pelajaran kedua berlangsung. Kondisi mereka berdua sungguh memprihatinkan. Rambut dan pakaian yang sedikit berantakan akibat hukuman fisik yang diberikan oleh sang guru piket. Melihat keadaan keduanya yang begitu memperihatinkan, Park Seonsaengnim mengurungkan niatnya untuk kembali menghukum keduanya. "Segera duduk di kursi kalian masing-masing!" ucapnya tegas.

Chanyeol dan Jongin segera berjalan menuju bangku mereka yang berada di sebelah bangku Sehun. Mereka baru saja akan duduk ketika suara Sehun menghentikan pergerakan mereka, "Kalian terlihat sangat bodoh" ucapnya pelan namun cukup keras sehingga Chanyeol dan Jongin dapat mendengarnya.

"Kim Jongin! Park Chanyeol! Kalian akan duduk di bangku kalian atau berdiri di depan kelas!"

"Ne seonsaengnim!" ucap mereka sambil terburu-buru duduk di bangku mereka. _'Sialan kau Oh Sehun' _gerutu mereka dalam hati.

Pelajaran kimia yang diterangkan oleh Park seonsaengnim membuat beberapa siswa tumbang. Beberapa siswa di dalam kelas itu terlihat tertidur saat Park seonsaengnim kembali menjelaskan materi ajarnya. Beberapa siswa lagi terus saja melirik jam dinding yang di pajang di depan kelas dan menggerutu mengapa jarum jam bergerak lama sekali. Mereka ingin cepat-cepat keluar dari neraka yang dibuat oleh Park seonsaengnim.

Sehun menatap guru di hadapannya dengan malas. Ia sudah menguasai materi ini, terima kasih kepada otaknya yang sangat cepat dalam menyerap informasi baru. Melihat gurunya itu terus menerangkan materi yang sama berulang kali membuatnya merasa bosan. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengotak-atik ponselnya itu, setidaknya game dalam ponselnya ini lebih menyenangkan daripada mendengar ocehan gurunya itu.

**"**Sel elektrokimia tersusun atas dua elektroda, yaitu anoda dan katoda. Pada anoda terjadi reaksi oksidasi, sedangkan pada katoda terjadi reaksi reduksi. Secara garis besar, sel elektrokimia dapat digolongkan menjadi sel Galvani dan sel Elektrosis. Sel Galvani adalah––"

**TOK TOK**

Suara ketukan pintu membuat Sehun mengalihkan perhatiannya dari ponsel yang masih digenggamnya. Park seonsaengnim segera membuka pintu itu dan keluar dari ruangan, membuat beberapa murid bernafas lega karena mereka tidak harus mendengarkan ocehannya. 5 menit kemudian, Park seonsaengnim kembali masuk ke dalam ruangan bersama dengan seorang gadis yang mengikutinya dari belakang.

Gadis itu begitu familiar di mata Sehun. Tentu saja, Sehun baru saja melihat gadis itu kemarin siang dan ia tidak mungkin melupakan target dari misinya kali ini. Penampilannya kini sungguh berbeda dengan kemarin. Rambut coklatnya yang kemarin diikat kini dibiarkan terurai melewati bahunya. Sebuah bando berwarna pink bertengger dengan manis di atas kepala gadis itu.

"Anak-anak, hari ini kalian mendapatkan teman baru yang baru saja pindah dari China. Kau, silahkan perkenalkan dirimu"

Gadis itu tersenyum manis sebelum membungkukkan badannya, "Hallo… namaku Lu Mei. Senang berkenalan dengan kalian semua" ucapnya masih dengan senyum manis yang terkembang di wajahnya.

"Dia cantik sekali" Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Jongin yang berbisik kepadanya, "Tapi sayang… aku sudah memiliki Kyungsoo. Untukmu sajalah" Sehun hanya memutarkan matanya saat mendengar ucapan Jongin tersebut.

"Oh Sehun!" suara keras Park Seonsaengnim membuatnya kembali menatap ke depan kelas, "Aku memanggilmu dari tadi. Angkat tanganmu!" Sehun segera mengangkat tangannya sesuai dengan permintaan guru itu, sedikit kesal karena guru itu membentaknya tadi. Tapi… jika kau melihatnya saat ini, tidak terlihat rasa kesal di wajah tampannya. Hanya wajah datar tanpa emosi apapun… ekspresi khas seorang Oh Sehun. "Kau sudah mengetahuinya kan? Sekarang duduk di bangkumu! Aku akan meneruskan pelajaran hari ini!"

Gadis itu segera menganggukkan kepalanya dan berjalan menuju kursi kosong yang berada di samping Sehun. Ia mendudukkan diri di kursi itu dan mengulurkan tangannya kepada pemuda di sampingnya, "Hallo… kau Oh Sehun kan? Perkenalkan aku Lu Mei tapi kau bisa memanggilku Lumei. Semoga kita bisa menjadi teman sebangku yang baik ya" ucapnya ramah. Senyum manis itu masih mengembang di wajah cantiknya.

Sehun menatap tangan gadis itu yang masih menunggu uluran tangannya. "Hn" ucapnya singkat sebelum kembali memperhatikan Park seonsaengnim yang masih setia berceramah di depan kelas.

Melihat reaksi Sehun yang seperti itu membuat Lumei mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa teman sebangkunya merupakan sesorang yang sangat tidak asik untuk diajak bicara. Bahkan ia tidak mau membalas jabatan tangannya!

Tanpa gadis itu ketahui, Sehun sebenarnya memperhatikan gerak-geriknya itu. Sebuah seriangaian kecil terpajang di wajah tampannya. Well, sepertinya Sehun tidak perlu susah-susah mencari gadis itu. Kelinci buruannya telah datang dengan sendirinya.

Sepertinya, misi kali ini akan sangat mudah baginya.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**Author Q&A:**

Q: Lanjut!

A: Ini udah dilanjut kok. Semoga pada suka yaa sama ceritanya.

Q: Luhan tetep namja kan?

A: Iyaaa tenang aja, Luhannya tetep laki-laki kok hehehe.

Q: Lumei kakaknya Luhan?

A: Iya, Lumei itu kakak kembarnya Luhan.

Q: Bikin happy ending.

A: Buat yang ini, kita liat aja nanti okay? hehehe

Q: Disini Luhannya kembar?

A: Iya. Lumei kakaknya, Luhan adiknya.

.

ooo

.

**Author Note:**

akhirnya aku bisa nge-post chapter ini juga hehehe

moment Hunhan yang di the lost planet rehearsal bikin aku semangat buat bikin chapter ini sampe jam setengah 3 pagi! hehehe the power of Hunhan moment!

makasih buat readers semua yang udah bersedia baca chapter ini dan udah bersedia nge-review di chapter teaser kemarin. Review kalian juga bikin aku semangat buat ngelanjutin fanfic ini :D

aku tunggu review-nya untuk chapter ini yaaa kritik dan saran juga boleh.

kalo kalian punya pertanyaan juga boleh langsung ditanyain, ntar aku bahas di author Q&A selanjutnya.

mungkin sekian dari aku untuk chapter ini.

Oh iya. Aku mau ngucapin selamat berpuasa buat teman-teman semuanya yang sedang menjalankan. Mohon maaf kalo selama ini ada kata-kata dari aku yang kurang berkenan di hati kalian semua.

sampai jumpa di chapter depan!

see yaa!

(wave hand and vanish like a ninja)

**Special Thanks:**

junia angel 58, lisnana1, BaekLuluDeer, irna lee 96, overdosebcsexo, Chocoolatee, zoldyk, dan saY You


	3. Chapter 2

oooo

oo

**Timeless**

**© fumiyo92**

A Hunhan Fanfiction

oo

**CHAPTER 2**

oooo

.

.

Sehun segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya saat bel isirahat baru saja berbunyi. Ia baru saja akan pergi dari tempat duduknya namun sepasang tangan yang memegang lengan kirinya itu menahan pergerakannya. Ia membalikan tubuhnya dan menatap wajah gadis yang kini tidak berani untuk menatapnya. "Mau apa kau?"

Lumei menelan ludahnya dan perlahan melepaskan genggaman tangannya, "I-Itu…" ucapnya ragu, "A-Aku masih belum tahu sekolah ini… maukah kau mengantarku berkeliling?" lanjutnya.

Sehun menatap gadis itu sebentar sebelum ia membalikkan badannya dan keluar dari kelas mereka. Lumei menatap punggung pemuda itu kemudian mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Apa susahnya sih bilang tidak mau. Dasar pelit!" ucapnya sambil menjulurkan lidah.

Lumei menatap kelas yang kini sudah kosong dan menghela nafas panjang. Ia adalah murid baru disini dan ia juga masih belum mengatahui dimana letak kantin atau toilet. Satu-satunya orang yang ia harap bisa membantunya malah pergi begitu saja! Menyebalkan. Dengan perasaan gugup dan sedikit kesal, Lumei bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan ke luar kelas. Setidaknya ia harus mencarinya sendiri walaupun tanpa bantuan siapapun.

Ia menyusuri lorong sekolah yang mulai terlihat sepi, mungkin mereka semua sedang menikmati makan siang mereka di kantin. Perutnya mulai keroncongan saat ia mengingat tentang makanan. Rupanya ia memang sudah sangat lapar.

Ia terus berjalan hingga ia melihat sekelompok siswi yang sedang mengobrol di depan sebuah kelas, "Permisi…" ucapnya sopan, "Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu? Kantin dimana y––" belum selesai ia bertanya, para siswi itu sudah pergi meninggalkannya. Tatapan tajam yang mereka berikan membuat Lumei mengerutkan keningnya, _'Mereka kenapa?'_ pikirnya saat ia melihat siswi-siswi itu berlalu sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke arahnya, "Memangnya aku salah apa?" bisiknya.

Lumei kembali menghela nafas panjang. Ia mengeluarkan ponsel yang berada di saku pakaiannya dan memencet beberapa tombol yang ada di layar ponsel itu. Sebuah foto langsung terpampang dengan jelas di layar ponsel itu. Foto dua orang anak kecil yang sangat mirip namun bedanya seorang anak berambut panjang dan seorangnya lagi berambut pendek. Foto dirinya dan kembarannya. Foto ini selalu menjadi sumber kekuatan baginya. Ia tersenyum sedih saat menatap sosok anak kecil disamping dirinya. Sosok yang sangat ia rindukan selama 10 tahun terakhir. "Kau selalu bersamaku kan? Aku masih berjuang disini. Kau harus selalu mendukungku kalau tidak aku akan marah padamu jika nanti kita bertemu!" ia melihat ke sekitarnya dan kembali menghela nafas panjang saat tidak ada siapapun disana, "Sepertinya aku memang harus berjuang sendirian"

Ia kembali berjalan menyusuri lorong itu. Tangannya menggenggam ponselnya dengan erat. Ia tidak tahu harus pergi kemana, perutnya juga mulai berbunyi karena kelaparan. Ia mengelus perutnya yang terus berbunyi dan kembali menghela nafas panjang. Hari masih sangat siang dan hari ini juga hari pertamanya di sekolah tapi entah sudah ke berapa kalinya ia menghela nafas panjang hari ini. _'Apakah sekolah di Korea memang seberat ini ya?' _pikirnya. Yaa… walaupun ia memang tidak mengetahui bagaimana rasanya belajar di sekolah umum karena saat ia masih di Cina, ibunya memaksanya untuk home-schooling karena rasa takut dan khawatir yang terlalu berlebihan setelah apa yang terjadi 10 tahun yang lalu. Kejadian yang mengubah hidupnya dan merenggut saudara kembarnya.

Mimpi buruk mereka.

Lumei meremas ujung roknya dengan sangat keras. Ia masih dapat merasakan rasa sakit itu… ia masih dapat mendengar suara teriakan saudara kembarnya. Teriakan terakhirnya sebelum Tuhan mengambilnya. Ia masih mengingat kejadian itu dengan sangat jelas walaupun ia sangat ingin melupakannya.

"Awas!"

Eh?

**BRUK**

"Aduuuh…"

Lumei membuka matanya yang entah sejak kapan ia tutup. Ia melihat pemuda yang kini berada di bawahnya. Apa yang terjadi? Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum menyadari posisi mereka. Ia kini telah terduduk di atas tubuh pemuda yang masih mengerang kesakitan di bawahnya. Menyadari hal itu ia segera menyingkir dari tubuh pemuda itu dan membantunya untuk duduk, "Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya khawatir.

Namun, pemuda itu hanya tersenyum ke arahnya, "Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu. Kau tidak apa-apa?" Lumei hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan membantu pemuda itu untuk berdiri. Rasa bersalah terpancar jelas dimatanya saat ia melihat pemuda itu mengelus punggungnya, sepertinya punggungnya sangat sakit. "Aku baik-baik saja. Kau tidak usah khawatir seperti itu hahaha" tawanya berubah menjadi decihan saat ia melihat beberapa siswi bersembunyi tidak jauh dari mereka dengan memegang tali yang mereka gunakan untuk membuat gadis di hadapannya ini terjatuh, "Kau siswi baru disini? Aku baru melihatmu hari ini"

"Eung!" seru Lumei sambil tersenyum saat ia melihat pemuda itu kembali tersenyum ke arahnya, "Aku baru pindah dari Cina beberapa minggu yang lalu. Ah iya! Perkenalkan, namaku Lu Mei. Terima kasih karena telah menolongku tadi" ucapnya sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Ya, ya… tidak perlu seperti itu" sela pemuda itu, "Sepertinya kita ini seumuran, akan sangat aneh jika kau membungkuk seperti itu kepadaku" ucapnya sambil berusaha menahan tubuh gadis itu yang lagi-lagi akan membungkukkan badannya.

Lumei kembali menatap pemuda itu dan tersenyum canggung, "Maaf, aku masih belum mengenal budaya Korea dengan baik jadi aku kira membungkukkan badan itu selalu dilakukan saat bertemu dengan orang baru"

"Iya sih…" ucap pemuda itu ragu, "Tapi kau tidak usah melakukan itu kepadaku. Aku kurang suka dengan formalitas jadi santai saja. Oh iya, namaku Byun Baekhyun tapi panggil saja aku Baekhyun"

"Senang berkenalan denganmu Baekhyun–s––"

"Cukup Baekhyun saja. Jangan pakai akhiran –ssi"

"Aah… Baiklah. Baekhyun"

"Begitu lebih baik!" serunya. "Apa yang ka––" suara perut Lumei memotong ucapan pemuda itu dan membuatnya menundukkan kepalanya karena malu. Bisa-bisanya perutnya itu berbunyi di saat-saat seperti ini. Memalukan saja!

"Aah… aku mengerti. Ayo ikut denganku! Kebetulan aku juga akan pergi ke kantin"

"Benarkah?" ucap Lumei dengan mata berbinar.

Baekhyun hanya terkekeh melihat gadis di depannya itu. Ia segera menganggukkan kepalanya dan mengajak Lumei untuk pergi ke kantin, "Oh ya, kau harus hati-hati dengan siswi-siswi di sekolah ini"

Lumei mengerutkan keningnya dan sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, "Kenapa?"

"Karena sepertinya mereka siap untuk memakanmu"

Pernyataan itu justru membuat Lumei makin mengerutkan keningnya bingung, "Memangnya mereka kanibal ya? Mengerikan sekali"

Baekyun hanya tertawa setelah mendengar ucapan Lumei dan sukses membuat gadis di hadapannya itu menatapnya dengan penuh kebingungan. _'Dia ini polos sekali'_ pikirnya.

.

ooo

.

Suasana kantin siang itu sangat penuh dengan siswa-siswi yang kelaparan. Lumei perlu mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali karena ini adalah kali pertamanya ia melihat suasana kantin seperti ini. Sepertinya yang lapar bukan hanya dirinya saja.

"Kyungsoo!" seru Baekhyun sambil melambaikan tangannya kepada seorang pemuda yang sedang duduk sendirian di dekat jendela. Ia menarik lengan Lumei, yang masih saja menatap tidak percaya pada suasana kantin saat itu, menuju meja dimana pemuda bernama Kyungsoo itu berada. "Maaf tadi ada satu hal yang terjadi jadi aku sedikit terlambat" ucap Baekhyun sambil mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu bangku yang ada di meja itu. "Mereka belum datang?"

"Belum" jawab Kyungsoo. Ia menatap Lumei yang kini sudah duduk dengan tegang di samping Baekhyun, "Dia siapa?"

"Oh! Kenalkan, dia teman baru kita!" seru Baekhyun, "Namanya Lumei. Dia baru saja pindah dari Cina"

Lumei baru saja akan membungkukkan badannya namun ia segera mengurungkan niatnya saat Baekhyun menatapnya tajam, "Namaku Lu Mei tapi kau bisa memanggilku Lumei. Aku baru masuk hari ini. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Kyungsoo…?"

Kyungsoo tertawa saat mendengar nada ragu dari ucapan Lumei, "Iya... namaku Do Kyungsoo dan cukup panggil aku Kyungsoo saja seperti Baekhyun dan yang lainnya"

Lumei menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum bahagia. Ia senang bisa mendapatkan teman baru seperti Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. "Baiklah!" serunya.

"Kapan kalian bertemu?"

"Baru saja" jawab Baekhyun. Ia kemudian menceritakan mengenai siswi-siswi yang sengaja memasang tali untuk membuat Lumei terjatuh tapi untung saja ia ada di sekitar situ dan bisa menolong gadis itu tepat waktu.

"Memangnya kau salah apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo lagi. Kali ini ia menatap Lumei khawatir. Sekali siswi-siswi itu mengerjai seseorang maka mereka akan terus melakukannya hingga mereka menemukan mangsa baru dan Kyungsoo merasa sangat kasihan pada gadis di hadapannya ini, pada hari pertamanya ia harus merasakan bullying dari siswi-siswi kejam itu.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Saat aku akan menanyakan letak kantin mereka langsung meninggalkanku tanpa menjawab pertanyaanku. Mereka bahkan menunjuk-nunjuk ke arahku tapi aku sendiri juga tidak tahu apa yang sudah aku lakukan sehingga membuat mereka berbuat seperti itu kepadaku. Saat aku sampai pagi tadi, aku langsung masuk ke kelas dan tidak bertemu dengan siapa-siapa selain guru dan teman sekelasku" jawabnya panjang lebar.

"Memangnya kau kelas berapa?"

"3B"

Kedua pemuda dihadapannya membulatkan matanya lebar, "Berarti kau mengenal Chanyeol, Jongin dan Sehun?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Ish… Aku sebangku dengan Sehun. Dia itu dingin sekali. Tadi pagi saja saat aku mengenalkan diriku kepadanya dia malah tidak menghiraukanku. Saat istirahat juga aku memintanya untuk mengajakku berkeliling tapi dia langsung keluar begitu saja. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa dia seperti itu kepadaku! Sangat menyebalkan!" gerutunya.

Kedua pemuda itu menganggukkan kepala mereka berulang kali. Mereka sekarang mengerti mengapa gadis ini di-bully di hari pertamanya. Rupanya siswi-siswi itu cemburu karena gadis ini lebih beruntung untuk duduk sebangku dengan pujaan hati mereka.

"Yo!" sapa Chanyeol saat duduk di samping Baekhyun. Ia baru saja tiba bersama dengan Jongin yang menyeret Sehun untuk makan siang bersama dengan mereka. "Eh? Lumei?" ucapnya ragu saat ia melihat gadis itu kini duduk di sisi lain kekasihnya.

Merasa namanya dipanggil, Lumei menoleh ke arah Chanyeol berada. Ia mengerutkan keningnya saat menatap Chanyeol, "Siapa?" pertanyaan itu berhasil membuat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo tertawa sedangkan Chanyeol menatap gadis itu tidak percaya. Mereka satu kelas, bahkan bangku gadis itu berada di dekat bangkunya dan kini ia bertanya seolah-olah ia tidak pernah melihat Chanyeol sebelumnya.

"Kita sekelas… kau ingat?" Tanyanya hati-hati.

Lumei menatap Chanyeol kemudian kepada Jongin dan Sehun yang kini sudah duduk di samping Kyungsoo. Saat matanya menatap wajah Sehun, ia mengerucutkan bibirnya dan mendengus sebal, "Kau tahu dimana letak kantin dan kau tidak mau memberitahuku sama sekali. Kau jahat, Sehun! Aku hampir mati kelaparan jika aku tidak bertemu dengan Baekhyun tadi!" ucapnya sebal, sama sekali melupakan pertanyaan Chanyeol sebelumnya.

Tawa Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan Jongin dapat terdengar di kantin yang ramai itu. Mereka terus tertawa hingga perut mereka hampir sakit. Baekhyun melirik kekasihnya yang kini menatap gadis itu tidak percaya, "Sabar Chanyeollie, wajahmu memang sulit untuk diingat" ucap Baekhyun sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Chanyeol.

"Kau pasti ingat denganku kan?" ucap Jongin penuh semangat.

Lumei mengalihkan matanya ke arah Jongin dan kembali mengerutkan keningnya, "Kau siapa?"

Chanyeol yang tadi hanya terdiam kini tertawa puas. Ia menertawakan Jongin yang menatap tajam ke arahnya, "Dia juga tidak mengenalmu bodoh!"

"Kau benar-benar tidak mengenal mereka?" Kini giliran Kyungsoo yang bertanya kepada Lumei. Tangannya menunjuk ke arah dua orang yang berada di sisinya.

Gadis itu meggelengkan kepalanya kemudian menatap sebal ke arah Sehun yang sibuk mengotak-atik ponselnya, "Memangnya mereka berdua siapa? Aku hanya mengenal Sehun saja" ucapnya sambil mengerjapkan kedua matanya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu!" seru Chanyeol dengan suara bass-nya, "Perkenalkan! Namaku Park Chanyeol dan orang di samping Sehun itu bernama Kim Jongin. Kami berdua satu kelas denganmu. Bangku kami berada tepat di samping bangku kalian berdua" ucapnya sambil tersenyum sangat lebar.

Senyum manis terkembang di wajah cantik gadis itu. Di hari pertamanya sekolah ia sudah mendapatkan lima orang teman baru dan itu membuatnya sangat senang, "Senang berkenalan dengan kalian, Chanyeol… Jongin…"

"Jadi… kenapa kau bisa mengenal Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun?" pertanyaan Jongin itu membuat Baekhyun kembali menceritakan kisah pertemuan mereka untuk kedua kalinya. Setelah Baekhyun selesai bercerita, Jongin menyenggol pemuda di sampingnya yang masih saja asik dengan ponselnya, "Fansmu itu mengerikan, Sehun. Sebagian dari ini juga salahmu jadi kau harus menjaga Lumei mulai dari sekarang" Sehun menatap Jongin tajam dan mengangkat alisnya seolah mempertanyakan keputusannya itu, "Ish… kau ini bodoh sekali! Fansmu itu mengerjainya karena mereka cemburu Lumei bisa duduk bersamamu! Kau ini tidak peka atau bagaimana sih!" ujarnya kesal.

Lumei kembali mengerutkan keningnya saat mendengar ucapan Jongin, "Fans Sehun?" tanyanya yang langsung dijawab oleh anggukan dari semua temannya kecuali Sehun, "Jadi Sehun ini seorang idola ya? Pantas saja di dingin sekali! Kau pasti sangat ingin menjaga image-mu dihadapan mereka! Tapi… kenapa kau harus menjagaku? Memangnya kau juga jago bela diri? Tapi… kau kan bukan bodyguard-ku jadi kau tidak perlu menjagaku!"

Lagi-lagi suara tawa dapat terdengar dari meja itu. Lumei memandang keempat temannya bingung. Memangnya ucapannya tadi salah? Lumei menatap temannya satu per satu sambil mengerutkan keningnya seolah meminta penjelasan dari mereka semua, "Memangnya salah?"

"Sungguh Lumei! Jika aku straight mungkin aku sudah memintamu menjadi pacarku sekarang ini!" seru Kyungsoo di sela tawanya.

"Yah! Kyungsoo-ah~! Lalu aku bagaimana!"

Lumei semakin mengerutkan keningnya dan menggaruk kepalanya bingung sama sekali tidak sadar bahwa Sehun sedang memperhatikan semua tingkah lakunya saat ini.

.

ooo

.

Sudah seminggu sejak hari itu.

Setiap istirahat, Lumei selalu pergi bersama Jongin dan Chanyeol untuk bergabung dengan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Terkadang mereka juga menyeret Sehun untuk bergabung bersama dengan mereka walaupun saat makan siang, kerjaan Sehun hanya mengotak-atik ponselnya terus menerus. Ia merasa senang bisa berteman dengan mereka semua. Mereka selalu terlihat bahagia dan itu juga membuatnya bahagia saat ia berada di tengah-tengah mereka dan membuatnya bisa sedikit melupakan masalah yang sedang dihadapinya saat ini.

Lumei menatap cermin yang ada di meja riasnya dengan tatapan bingung. Rambutnya masih terlihat berantakan walaupun waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi, sudah seharusnya ia bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke sekolah namun ia sama sekali tidak menghiraukan hal itu. Pikirannya sangat kacau. Sesekali ia mengusap wajahnya dan menatap foto di layar ponselnya dengan penuh rasa bersalah. Dua hari lagi adalah tepat 10 tahun kepergian saudara kembarnya. Lumei ingin sekali membawa ibunya ke makam kembarannya itu tapi ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa kepada sang ibu. Sejak kejadian itu, ibunya seolah-olah menghapus semua ingatannya mengenai saudara kembarnya dan hal itu membuat hatinya sakit. Ia tahu saudara kembarnya pasti rindu sekali dengan ibu mereka. Ia pasti ingin ibu mereka menjenguknya walaupun hanya sebentar saja.

"Pagi-pagi sudah melamun" suara ibunya berhasil membuat Lumei terkejut. Ia menatap ibunya yang kini telah menyisir rambut panjangnya. "Tidak baik seorang gadis melamun pagi-pagi sekali"

"Mama…"

"Kau kenapa? Ada masalah di sekolah barumu?" Tanya ibunya, kekhawatiran dapat terlihat jelas dari sorot matanya saat ia melihat wajah murung putrinya itu. Lumei segera menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan ibunya itu, "Lalu kenapa?"

Lumei kembali menggelengkan kepalanya dan mencoba tersenyum kepada ibunya, "Mama… bolehkah aku memetik bunga _lily_ yang ada di taman kita?"

"Boleh saja, bunga itu kan milikmu. Kau yang selalu merawat bunga itu hingga mereka bermekaran dengan indahnya di taman kita. Tapi… untuk apa? Tumben sekali kau mau memetiknya"

Lumei menatap ibunya ragu. Bunga lily itu adalah bunga yang sangat mereka senangi sejak mereka kecil. Ia dan saudara kembarnya selalu membujuk sang ibu untuk menanam bunga itu di taman rumah mereka namun, saat itu sang ibu selalu menolak. Ia beralasan bahwa mereka masih sangat kecil untuk merawat bunga-bunga itu. Saat usianya menginjak 15 tahun barulah sang ibu mengijinkannya untuk menanam bunga kesukaan mereka itu.

Lumei menundukkan kepalanya dan mencengkram rok sekolahnya dengan erat, "Mama ingat dua hari lagi hari apa?" bisiknya ragu.

Ibunya seketika menghentikan kegiatan menyisir rambutnya. Wajahnya berubah menjadi sedikit sendu namun ia segera melanjutkan kegiatannya lagi, "Tak usah dibahas lagi. Hal itu terjadi 10 tahun yang lalu lagipula sekarang kau sudah selamat disini. Mama yakin tidak akan ada lagi yang akan menyakitimu seperti itu" ucapnya sambil mengelus rambut putrinya itu, "Kali ini mama dan papa akan menjagamu dengan baik, Mei… kau tenang saja"

"Bukan itu maksudku, Ma…" Lumei membalikkan tubuhnya sehingga sekarang ia duduk di hadapan ibunya tersebut. Ia segera menggenggam tangan sang ibu dengan sangat erat dan menatap mata ibunya, "Aku yakin mama dan papa akan menjagaku dengan sangat baik…" ia menundukkan wajahnya menahan air mata yang memaksa untuk keluar dari kedua matanya, "Aku hanya ingin mama bertemu dengan Luhannie…"

Nyonya Lu menangkup wajah putrinya itu dan menatap matanya yang kini mulai berkaca-kaca, "Mei…" bisiknya, "Sudah berapa kali mama katakan, tidak ada Luhannie di keluarga kita"

Air mata yang ditahannya sekuat tenaga kini mengalir begitu saja dari kedua matanya. Tangannya menggenggam tangan sang ibu dengan sangat erat seolah menolak ucapan ibunya tersebut, "Tapi dia saudara kembarku, Ma"

"Mei…" ucap sang ibu lembut, "Mama yang mengandungmu selama 9 bulan dan mama tahu bahwa hari itu kau lahir seorang diri. Tidak ada Luhannie yang kau sebut sebagai saudara kembarmu itu. Dia hanya khayalanmu saja"

"Dia itu nyata, Ma" isaknya, "Dia saudaraku satu-satunya. Dia bersamaku saat aku lahir ke dunia ini. Dia bersamaku saat kejadian 10 tahun yang lalu. Dia itu adikku, Ma…"

"Mei…"

"Aku hanya ingin mama menjenguknya. Luhannie pasti sangat merindukan mama. Selama 10 tahun ini mama tidak pernah menjenguknya sama sekali. Walaupun ia sudah tiada tapi aku bisa merasakan kalau Luhannie sangat merindukan mama. Aku hanya ingin mama ikut bersamaku ke makamnya. Itu saja!"

"Lumei! Mama tidak ingin membahas tentang ini lagi!" bentaknya.

"Aku mohon, Ma…" mohonnya sambil berlutut di hadapan sang ibu. Ia memeluk kaki ibunya dan terisak dengan sangat keras, "Aku hanya ingin mama menjenguknya walau hanya sekali. Aku hanya ingin dia tahu bahwa mama menyayanginya"

Ibunya segera melepaskan pelukan putrinya itu dengan cukup kasar. Ia bahkan sedikit mendorong tubuhnya hingga ia terjatuh di lantai kamarnya, "Cepat bersiap! Kau harus segera pergi sekolah!" ujarnya sebelum berlalu dari kamar itu.

"Ma!" seru Lumei, "Aku mohon, Ma! Dia adikku! Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan jika aku bertemu dengannya nanti! Dia pasti akan sangat kecewa kepadaku, Ma! Aku hanya ingin mama menjenguknya sekali saja! Kumohon! Ma! Mama!" namun, seruannya itu sama sekali tidak di dengar oleh sang ibu yang sudah menghilang di balik pintu kamarnya. Ia mencengkram dadanya dengan sangat kuat dan menangis hebat. Kejadian 10 tahun lalu mengubah hidup keluarga mereka. Kejadian itu merenggut nyawa saudara kembarnya dan membuat sang ibu melupakan anak bungsu keluarga Lu tersebut. Kejadian itu juga yang sudah membuat kehidupannya berubah 360 derajat.

Ia terduduk lemas disamping tempat tidurnya. Pakaiannya kusut dan rambutnya kembali berantakan namun ia tidak peduli. Ia sudah tidak peduli bahwa ia harus segera pergi ke sekolah. Pikirannya sangat kacau saat ini. Hatinya sakit mengetahui sang ibu melupakannya. Mengetahui bahwa sang ibu sudah tidak menyayanginya lagi membuat hatinya hancur berkeping-keping.

"Seharusnya… aku saja yang mati saat itu…

… Mei…

Maafkan aku…"

.

**TBC**

* * *

**Author Q&A:**

Q: Kok Lumei dibilang anak tunggal? Luhan kan adiknya.

A: Di chapter ini udah sedikit disinggung tentang Luhan dan keluarga Lu. Penjelasannya bakal di bahas nanti, di chapter-chapter selanjutnya~~

Q: Lu Mei adik kembarnya Lu-ge kan?

A: Bukan. Lumei itu kakak kembarnya Luhan.

Q: Disini bakal diceritain tentang pembunuhan-pembunuhannya engga?

A: Mungkin cuma tentang kejadian Lumei sama Luhan 10 tahun yang lalu.

Q: Kan disini ceritanya Luhan udah meninggal, Sehun ketemu Luhannya gimana?

A: Lewat mimpi juga bisa kan? hehehe bercandaa~~ nanti juga ketemu kok... tenang aja ^^

Q: Gimana kisah Hunhan?

A: Pantengin aja terus ceritanya. Fanfic ini kan ngebahas tentang kisah Hunhan hahahaha ^^

Q: Luhan kapan munculnya?

A: Tuh udah muncul walaupun cuma fotonya doang ^^

Q: Sehun ga jatuh cinta sama Lumei kan?

A: Hmmmmmmmm...

Q: Dikirain GS.

A: Ga kok, tetep Yaoi ^^

Q: Tuan Kim tau ga kalo keluarga Lu itu punya anak kembar?

A: Sekarang Tuan Kim taunya kalo keluarga Lu itu cuma punya anak perempuan ^^

.

ooo

.

**Author Note:**

akhirnya bisa update chapter ini lebih cepet hehehe mumpung lagi meliburkan diri juga sih hahahaha

makasih banget buat yang udah review di chapter kemaren, maaf review-nya ga aku bales satu-satu *membungkukkan badan* semoga ga bikin kalian kapok buat review lagi yaaaa

makasih juga buat yang udah nge-follow sama favorite. makasih banyaaaak!

di chapter ini ada satu rahasia yang aku bongkar. ada yang bisa nebak? hehehe

ditunggu review-nya yaaa kalo ada pertanyaan juga boleh langsung ditanyain di review kalian ntar bakal di bahas di Q&A selanjutnya ^^ pertanyaan kalian bakal aku usahain bales sebisa aku :p

sampai jumpa di chapter depan~~

see yaaa!

*wave hand and vanish like a ninja*

**Special Thanks:**

Park Haneul, zoldyk, YeoSyeo, BaekLuluDeer, hunhan, reyn parkeu, pinkupinku00, saY You, justonlykris, lisnana1, Chocoolatee, parkwu, HyunRa, dan junia angel 58


	4. Chapter 3

oooo

oo

**Timeless**

**© fumiyo92**

A Hunhan Fanfiction

oo

**CHAPTER 3**

oooo

.

.

Sehun berjalan menyusuri lorong sekolah yang mulai ramai. Beberapa siswi berteriak-teriak tidak jelas saat ia berjalan melewati mereka membuat Sehun sedikit kesal karena telinganya sakit oleh teriakan mereka. _'Tidak bisakah mereka diam?'_ runtuknya dalam hati. Sesekali, ia melirik ke kiri dan ke kanan mencoba untuk mencari sesosok gadis yang tidak dilihatnya dari pagi tadi. Bukannya ia khawatir namun, sosok itu merupakan sosok kunci untuk pekerjaannya. Selama ini, Sehun tidak terlalu ambil pusing sebab gadis itu selalu ada disampingnya tapi hari ini Sehun sama sekali belum melihat gadis itu. Biasanya gadis itu sudah berada di bangkunya saat Sehun datang bahkan membuat sedikit keributan saat mengobrol dengan Jongin dan Chanyeol.

Sungguh aneh.

Sehun menghela nafas panjang, ia mengotak-atik ponselnya beberapa kali untuk kembali membaca pesan singkat yang diberikan oleh Tuan Kim kepadanya, menginstruksikan dirinya untuk segera memulai misinya itu. Ia kembali menghela nafas panjang dan menyimpan kembali ponselnya di saku kemeja yang digunakannya. Sungguh, sebenarnya Sehun juga ingin segera menyelesaikan misi ini tapi hal itu tidak bisa terjadi jika ia tidak bisa menemukan targetnya sejak pagi tadi.

Sehun sedikit menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya. Ia bosan. Sangat bosan.

Target misinya pun tidak ada membuat Sehun bingung harus melakukan apa. Tidak mungkin kan ia tiba-tiba bertanya kepada Jongin dan Chanyeol tentang gadis itu atau bertanya kepada guru-guru dimana gadis itu tinggal. Hei! Mereka mungkin akan mati karena shock sebelum Sehun mendapatkan jawabannya. Lagipula, selama seminggu ini mereka belum akrab walaupun beberapa kali Sehun makan siang bersamanya tapi… tetap saja! Akan sangat aneh jika tiba-tiba ia bertanya seperti itu.

Walaupun terlihat gampang, tapi menurut Sehun misi kali ini cukup sulit. Sulit karena selama ini Sehun dikenal sebagai orang yang anti sosial oleh teman sekolahnya. Ia juga merasa bahwa ia sangat sulit untuk membuka diri dan membiarkan orang lain mendekatinya sedangkan dalam misi ini ia diharuskan untuk mendekati gadis itu. Satu hal yang paling dihindarinya selama ini. Sehun menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal sambil kembali menghela nafas panjang, _'Akan lebih baik jika orang tua itu memberiku tugas yang seperti biasanya'_ ucapnya dalam hati.

Ia baru saja akan berbelok menuju taman sekolah yang sepi saat seseorang menabrak dirinya. Ia menatap gadis yang kini sedang terduduk di depannya. Rupanya tabrakan dengannya tadi membuat gadis itu terjatuh. Sehun mengerutkan keningnya saat ia melihat gadis itu dengan jelas kemudian sedikit menyeringai, _'Disini rupanya'_

"Hati-hatilah kalau berjalan" ucapnya sambil sedikit melembutkan suaranya dan membantu gadis itu untuk berdiri. Suaranya sendiri berhasil membuat Sehun bergidik ngeri. Sejak kapan suaranya bisa selembut itu?

Untuk beberapa saat, gadis itu hanya terdiam dan sama sekali tidak menghiraukan keberadaan dirinya namun setelah beberapa saat gadis itu membungkukkan badannya berkali-kali, "Maafkan aku" ucapnya dengan suara parau.

Mendengar suara yang tidak biasanya, kening Sehun kembali mengkerut. Matanya pun sedikit melebar saat ia dapat melihat wajah gadis itu dengan jelas. Matanya sembab dan memerah. Jejak air mata dapat terlihat jelas di pipinya. Gadis ini terlihat sangat kacau, tidak seperti biasanya. "Kau kenapa?" ucapnya tanpa sadar.

Lumei hanya memalingkan wajahnya dan berusaha untuk melepaskan lengannya yang masih digenggam oleh Sehun, "Tak apa. Lepaskan aku"

"Kau bohong" Sehun mengeratkan genggaman tangannya, mencegah agar gadis itu tidak dapat pergi dari hadapannya, "Aku bisa melihat dari wajahmu. Ada masalah apa?"

"Lepaskan aku!"

"Apa karena siswi-siswi yang selalu mengerjaimu itu?"

Lumei berhenti memberontak dan menatap Sehun nyalang. Tatapan itu sedikit membuat Sehun mengendorkan genggaman tangannya, "Peduli apa kau? Ini masalahku! Tidak ada hubungannya denganmu!" bentaknya.

"Jika itu menyangkut gadis-gadis itu maka hal itu juga urusanku!" ucap Sehun dengan suara yang tak kalah lantang. Untung saja mereka sekarang berada di lorong yang sangat jauh dari keramaian sehingga tidak ada seorang pun yang menyaksikan perdebatan mereka ini.

Lumei menatap Sehun dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki sebelum kembali menatap wajah pemuda itu, "Urusanmu?" ia tertawa sinis seolah ucapan Sehun tersebut adalah sebuah lelucon yang sangat tidak lucu, "Sejak kapan kau peduli?" lanjutnya. Ia kembali mencoba melepaskan tangan Sehun yang masih memegang lengannya. Setelah berhasil melepaskan tangan itu, ia maju beberapa langkah sehingga sekarang jarak mereka hanya tersisa beberapa sentimeter saja, "Sejak aku datang ke sekolah ini, kau selalu mengacuhkanku. Saat gadis-gadis itu mengerjaiku, kau tidak pernah menolongku sama sekali. Sekarang, kau bilang bahwa ini juga urusanmu? Sungguh tidak lucu, Oh Sehun"

"Lumei!" Sehun kembali memegang erat lengan Lumei saat ia hendak pergi menjauh darinya. Perilakunya ini sontak membuat gadis itu kembali memberontak agar Sehun melepaskan genggaman tangannya itu.

"Lepaskan aku!"

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu hingga kau mengatakan siapa yang sudah membuatmu seperti ini!"

"Kenapa sikapmu berubah seperti ini?!" bentak Lumei, matanya menatap nyalang kepada Sehun, "Memangnya kau itu siapaku?!" lanjutnya sambil mendorong tubuh Sehun dengan keras hingga ia membentur tembok yang berada di belakangnya.

"Aku ini temanmu!" ucapan Sehun membuat mata Lumei melebar beberapa sentimeter. Mulutnya sedikit menganga seolah tidak percaya atas apa yang baru saja Sehun katakan kepadanya. Melihat reaksi gadis itu yang begitu terkejut atas pengakuannya, Sehun tidak berani menatap wajah gadis itu dan segera menundukkan kepalanya, "Aku memang tidak tahu bagaimana menunjukannya. Selama ini, hanya Jongin dan Chanyeol saja yang mengetahui diriku yang sebenarnya sehingga mereka biasa saja dengan sikapku yang seperti ini. Namun… saat kau mencoba untuk berteman denganku, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Selama ini, tidak pernah ada yang berani untuk mendekatiku selain dari pada kau jadi aku bersikap seperti saat aku sedang bersama dengan Jongin dan Chanyeol. Aku––"

Apa yang dilakukan oleh Lumei selanjutnya menghentikan ucapan Sehun. Gadis itu menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Sehun dan terisak keras. Sehun yang memang tidak pernah melihat seorang gadis menangis hanya terdiam di tempatnya dan membiarkan gadis itu menggunakan dadanya untuk menangis. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang harus ia perbuat dalam kondisi seperti ini.

"Kenapa…?" isak gadis itu, "Kenapa seperti ini?" ia lebih menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dada Sehun. Tangan kirinya meremas kemeja Sehun dengan sangat erat, "Aku bukan dia… tapi kenapa? Aku sudah lelah… aku tidak ingin seperti ini lagi. Kenapa dia yang harus pergi? Kenapa bukan aku saja yang mati?"

Isakan Lumei berhasil membuat Sehun mengerutkan keningnya. Ia menatap gadis yang masih menangis di dadanya, _'Siapa yang dimaksud dengan dia?'_ hanya satu pertanyaan itu yang terlintas di benak Sehun. Pertanyaan mengenai 'dia' yang dimaksud oleh sang gadis dan juga alasan mengapa gadis itu kini terisak dengan begitu keras di dadanya sedikit demi sedikit memenuhi pikirannya, _'Apa ada informasi yang terlewatkan?'_

Sehun segera menggelengkan kepalanya. Informasi itu bisa dicarinya nanti. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah mendapatkan kepercayaan dari gadis di depannya ini. Ia mengangkat tangannya dan menepuk-nepuk kepala gadis itu pelan. Sangat aneh memang, tapi ini kali pertamanya dalam menenangkan orang yang sedang menangis jadi jangan salahkan dia jika tindakannya itu memang terlihat aneh dan juga canggung. Ia terus saja melakukan hal itu hingga gadis di hadapannya ini mulai merasa tenang.

"Maafkan aku" ucap Lumei setelah ia berhenti menangis. "Maafkan aku telah merepotkanmu" ia masih menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya dari penglihatan Sehun.

"Tak apa" jawab Sehun singkat. Tangannya terulur untuk menangkup wajah gadis itu dengan sangat canggung sebelum segera melepaskannya saat gadis itu menatapnya aneh, "Tak perlu sungkan seperti itu"

Lumei menghapus air mata yang masih tersisa di pelupuk matanya sebelum ia kembali menatap wajah Sehun, "Terima kasih" ucapnya sambil tersenyum dengan sangat manis.

Sehun sedikit tersenyum sebelum memalingkan wajahnya, "Jika ada masalah kau bisa menghubungiku… ah… maksudku kami"

"Eung!" seru Lumei setelah mendengar ucapan Sehun. Ia terkekeh saat melihat tingkah laku Sehun yang menurutnya sangat out of character. Ia segera merangkul lengan Sehun dan menyeretnya untuk berjalan menuju kelas mereka saat bel sekolah kembali berbunyi, menandakan bahwa istirahat siang sudah selesai.

_'Mungkin ia memang tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengungkapkan perasaannya'_ pikir Lumei saat ia menatap wajah Sehun yang kini sudah kembali menampakkan wajah dinginnya. Ia kembali tersenyum dan melepaskan rangkulannya saat mereka memasuki lorong yang mulai dipenuhi oleh beberapa murid. _'Dia itu orang yang baik, hanya saja terlalu bodoh dalam menunjukkan dirinya kepada orang lain sehingga banyak orang yang melihatnya sebagai sosok yang cuek dan angkuh' _pikirnya sambil terkikik geli sama sekali tidak menyadari Sehun yang memperhatikannya dengan tatapan yang sulit untuk diartikan.

.

ooo

.

"Kau baik-baik saja Mei?" Tanya Jongin saat Lumei baru saja memasuki ruang kelas mereka, Sehun berjalan di belakangnya. Walaupun bel masuk sudah berbunyi tapi sepertinya guru yang mengajar di jam siang ini agak terlambat sehingga masih banyak murid-murid yang asik mengobrol dengan teman-temannya. "Aku tidak melihatmu sejak pagi tadi dan sekarang kau datang dengan mata sembab begitu" lanjutnya sambil memperhatikan wajah Lumei dengan sangat teliti.

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok. Kau tenang saja" gadis itu tersenyum manis, berusaha untuk meyakinkan temannya itu bahwa ia memang baik-baik saja. "Tak usah khawatir seperti itu"

Jongin menatap Sehun yang kini sudah duduk di bangkunya sambil memainkan ponsel hitam miliknya. Ia menyenggol temannya itu dan membuat Sehun mendelik ke arahnya, "Kau tadi bersamanya?" tanyanya hati-hati, "Apa yang terjadi?"

Sehun melirik ke arah Lumei yang menatapnya dengan wajah memelas, seolah mengisyaratkan dirinya untuk merahasiakan apa yang terjadi sebelumnya, "Tak tahu. Aku baru bertemu dengannya di lorong" ucapnya datar.

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa, Mei?" ucap Chanyeol yang kini duduk di depan bangkunya, "Matamu sembab seperti itu. Kau habis menangis?" terkanya sambil menunjuk pada mata Lumei yang memang masih sembab akibat kejadian tadi.

Lumei menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, "Bukan… aku alergi pada debu" ucapannya itu membuat Jongin dan Chanyeol menatapnya ragu. Mana ada mata sembab dan memerah seperti itu hanya karena alergi debu. "Tadi aku terlambat datang. Guru piket menyuruhku untuk mengepel seluruh kamar mandi. Saat aku masuk ke tempat peralatan, ternyata di gudang itu banyak sekali debu jadi membuat mataku gatal dan berair. Jadilah seperti ini" jelasnya panjang lebar, berharap bahwa kedua orang ini dapat menerima alasannya dan tidak lagi mempertanyakan soal mata sembabnya. Lumei sedikit mengutuk dirinya dalam hati saat melihat kedua orang itu malah semakin mengerutkan kening mereka, _'Kenapa tadi aku langsung masuk ke kelas bukan ke UKS dulu untuk mengkompres mataku. Semoga saja Jongin dan Chanyeol mempercayai alasanku itu. Bodohnya aku'_

"Baiklah! Aku percaya padamu" seru Chanyeol beberapa saat kemudian walaupun sedikit keraguan masih tersirat di matanya. Namun, senyum lebar yang terpampang di wajahnya membuat Lumei menghela nafas lega. "Tapi! Kalau kau ada masalah, kau bisa menceritakannya kepada kami. Kita kan berteman" lanjutnya sambil menaik-turunkan sebelah alisnya.

Lumei tertawa geli saat melihat perilaku Chanyeol itu, "Baiklah!" ucapnya di sela tawanya itu.

"Buka buku paket kalian!" suara berat itu menghentikan aktivitas semua murid-murid. Mereka melihat ke depan kelas dan menyadari bahwa sang guru baru saja masuk ke dalam kelas mereka. Mereka kemudian segera kembali ke bangkunya masing-masing dan menuruti perintah guru itu. mereka tidak berani membantahnya, Kim seonsaengnim adalah salah satu guru killer yang ada di sekolah ini. Sedikit saja kau membantahnya maka kau akan dipajang di depan kelas hingga pelajaran selesai.

Lumei melihat Sehun yang masih sibuk mencari buku paket di dalam tasnya. Setelah sedikit mengobrak-abrik tas itu, akhirnya ia mengeluarkan sebuah buku paket yang cukup tebal. "Terima kasih" bisiknya.

Sehun menatapnya bingung. Ia mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat Lumei yang tersenyum manis ke arahnya, "Untuk apa?"

"Kau tidak menceritakan kejadian tadi kepada Jongin dan Chanyeol" jelasnya, "Terima kasih banyak" ucapannya itu hanya dibalas dengan anggukan oleh pemuda disampingnya.

Sehun sedang membuka buku paketnya, mencari halaman yang diperintahkan oleh guru mereka ketika ia merasa gadis disampingnya itu mencolek lengannya. Ia menatap gadis itu dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya untuk meminta penjelasan darinya. "Sehun-ah… aku belum memiliki buku itu. Maukah kau berbagi denganku?"

Sehun menggeser posisi bukunya ke tengah meja dan membuat gadis di sampingnya tersenyum bahagia, "Terima kasih. Kau baik sekali"

.

ooo

.

"Kau tidak ingin pulang bersama dengan kami?" Tanya Jongin kepada Lumei saat mereka berada di depan gerbang sekolah. Jujur saja, Jongin masih sedikit khawatir kepada gadis itu. ia bahkan sedikit meragukan alasan yang diberikannya siang tadi. Jongin masih bersikukuh, alergi pada debu tidak mungkin membuat mata merah dan sembab seperti mata Lumei tadi siang.

"Tidak. Aku harus pergi ke supermarket dulu" jawab gadis itu, "Mama tadi meneleponku, mama memintaku untuk membeli sesuatu di supermarket" Jongin dan Chanyeol hanya menanggukkan kepala mereka, menandakan bahwa mereka menerima penjelasan Lumei itu, "Ya sudah. Aku pergi duluan! Bye~~!"

"Ada yang aneh" gumam Jongin setelah Lumei pergi meninggalkan mereka. Chanyeol yang berdiri di sampingnya hanya menganggukkan kepalanya setuju. Ia menatap Sehun yang masih sibuk dengan ponselnya sebelum menyenggol pemuda itu untuk menarik perhatiannya, "Kau tahu sesuatu?" tanyanya saat Sehun menatapnya penuh tanya.

Sehun mengendikkan bahunya kemudian kembali mengotak-atik ponsel hitamnya, "Tak tahu" jawabnya singkat.

"Aku yakin tadi siang kau pasti bersamanya. Aneh sekali kalian datang ke kelas bersamaan, tumben sekali" ucapnya sambil menatap Sehun curiga. "Apa ada hubungannya dengan gadis-gadis yang sering mengerjainya?"

Pemuda yang ditatap Jongin itu malah memasangkan head set-nya dan pergi meninggalkan kedua temannya itu. "Yah! Sehun! Kau mau kemana!"

"Pulang" jawabnya singkat.

"Semakin aneh" gumam Chanyeol, "Sehun bahkan tidak menjawab pertanyaanmu"

"Biasanya juga tidak pernah" ucap Jongin sinis, "Tapi… untuk kali ini aku sependapat denganmu. Aku yakin sesuatu terjadi diantara mereka" Chanyeol mengendikkan bahunya dan pergi meninggalkan Jongin yang masih sibuk berpikir di depan gerbang sekolah. "Menur–– Yah! Park Chanyeol! Kau mau kemana?"

"Pulang!" seru pemuda jangkung itu beberapa meter dari tempat Jongin kini berdiri. Jongin berlari dan memukul bahu Chanyeol dari belakang, "Yah! Sakit tahu!" keluhnya.

"Aku kira kau akan menunggu Baekhyun!" seru Jongin sambil berjalan di sampingnya.

"Hari ini dia dijemput ayahnya" ucapnya santai. Jongin kembali memukul bahu Chanyeol dengan sangat keras, menumpahkan seluruh kekesalan yang dirasakannya pada pemuda jangkung ini. "Yah! Kau ini kenapa sih! PMS?"

"Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi! Aku kira tadi kita menunggu Baekhyun di gerbang. Kalau tahu dia dijemput ayahnya, aku sudah pulang dari tadi" keluhnya panjang lebar.

"Kau sendiri yang tidak tanya"

"Ish! Dasar Park Chanyeol Bodoh!" teriaknya sambil kembali memukuli bahu Chanyeol bertubi-tubi yang dibalas oleh pemuda jangkung itu. Mereka sama sekali tidak memperhatikan orang-orang yang menatap mereka aneh.

.

ooo

.

Hari sudah larut malam namun hal itu tidak mengganggu seorang gadis yang kini masih sibuk dengan tugas sekolahnya. Lumei membuka-buka halaman buku untuk mencari sebuah rumus matematika yang kini sedang dikerjakannya. Ia mengerutkan keningnya saat otaknya mencerna rumus itu, rumus yang menurutnya sangat rumit dan aneh. Ia menghela nafas panjang dan menggaruk kepalanya saat otaknya bekerja cukup lambat dalam memahami rumus itu, "Kenapa ada orang yang menciptakan rumus seperti ini" keluhnya, "Apa ini? Bentuknya seperti cacing" lanjutnya sambil menunjuk salah satu bentuk yang ada di rumus itu dan kembali menghela nafas panjang, "Sepertinya aku harus meminta Sehun untuk mengajariku" ucapnya lemas.

**BRAK**

Suara pintu yang dibuka dengan sangat keras membuat Lumei terlonjak kaget. Ia menatap ke arah pintu dengan sangat perlahan, sedikit takut untuk mengetahui siapa yang kini berada di kamarnya. Matanya terbelalak ketika melihat seorang pria berdiri disana sambil berkacak pinggang. Rahangnya mengeras dan matanya sedikit memerah yang menandakan bahwa pria itu sedang marah besar.

Marah kepada dirinya.

"Papa" ucap Lumei dengan suara gemetar. Sungguh ia sangat takut melihat ayahnya saat ini. Tidak biasanya sang ayah menemuinya seperti ini, biasanya mereka hanya berbicara ketika ibunya sedang berada di tengah-tengah mereka. Ayahnya bahkan seakan tidak ingin melihatnya… ia menghindari dirinya sejak ia masih kecil, tepatnya sejak saudara kembarnya pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Apa yang kau katakan kepada mamamu?" ucapan ayahnya itu membuatnya takut. Sekarang ia mengerti mengapa ayahnya menemui dirinya seperti ini. Pasti ibunya membicarakan tentang permintaannya itu kepada sang ayah. "Papa bertanya kepadamu! Apa yang kau katakan kepada mamamu?!" bentaknya.

Pria itu kini telah berdiri di hadapannya, menatapnya dengan penuh intimidasi. Ia bahkan meremas lengannya dengan sangat kuat, membuatnya meringis kesakitan. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, sama sekali tidak berani menatap wajah ayahnya yang masih menatapnya dengan penuh kemarahan.

"Luhan!"

Panggilan itu membuat matanya melebar, sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali ia mendengar namanya sendiri. Cengkraman keras ayahnya seperti tidak terasa olehnya, ia menatap wajah ayahnya dengan tatapan rindu. Ia masih ingat sejak terakhir kali tangan ayahnya itu memeluknya dengan sangat erat. Ia masih ingat ketika ayahnya memanggil namanya dengan sangat lembut. Ah… ia sangat ingin kembali ke masa-masa itu. Masa bahagianya bersama dengan kedua orang tuanya dan juga saudara kembarnya.

Sebuah jambakan di rambut panjangnya menyadarkan Luhan dari pikirannya. Ia bisa kembali merasakan sakitnya bekas cengraman tangan ayahnya di lengan kanannya dan sakitnya jambakan ayahnya kini. "Pa-Papa" ucapnya terbata. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca menahan rasa sakit yang dirasakannya sekarang ini. "S-Sakit Pa…"

"Apa yang kau katakan kepada mamamu!" ucap ayahnya dengan penuh penekanan. Pada setiap kata yang diucapkannya, ia semakin menguatkan genggaman tangannya yang kini menjambak rambut anak lelakinya itu, sama sekali menghiraukan erangan kesakitan dari putranya.

"A-Aku…" erangan kembali terdengar saat sang ayah lagi-lagi menjambak rambutnya dengan sangat kuat, "A-Aku hanya memi-meminta mama u-untuk menjenguk M-Mei"

"Sudah Papa katakan! Jangan bahas hal itu di hadapan mamamu!" air mata mengalir dengan sangat deras di pipi Luhan saat ayahnya menghempaskan tubuhnya. Ia mengerang cukup keras saat punggungnya membentur pinggiran tempat tidurnya, "Dasar anak tidak tahu diri. Masih untung kami mengurusmu hingga sekarang" ucapnya dingin.

"T-Tapi Pa… M-Mei pasti––"

Cengkaraman erat di kerah bajunya menghentikan semua ucapannya. Ia kembali mengerang saat punggungnya kembali membentur pinggiran tempat tidurnya, "Mei belum mati. Yang mati hari itu adalah Luhan. Camkan itu!" ucapnya sebelum kembali menghempaskan tubuh mungil itu. "Jangan sekali lagi menyebut nama Luhan di rumah ini karena anak itu sudah mati 10 tahun yang lalu"

Pria itu berbalik kemudian pergi meninggalkan putranya yang kini meringkuk di atas lantai. Air mata mengalir dengan sangat deras dari kedua matanya namun, tidak ada isakan yang terdengar dari bibir yang kini digigitnya dengan sangat kuat. Ia tahu, isakannya itu bisa saja membuat ibunya terganggu. Ia tidak ingin ibunya melihat kondisinya sekarang karena ia tahu, ayahnya pasti akan lebih marah jika ibunya tahu mengenai hal ini.

"Mama…" bisiknya perlahan. Ia melingkarkan kedua tangannya di lututnya yang kini ditekuknya, memeluknya dengan sangat erat, "Luhannie membutuhkan mama…"

.

ooo

.

Sehun mengetikkan beberapa kata di laptopnya. Sebuah internet browser sudah dibukanya sedari tadi. Ia kembali menggaruk kepalanya saat ia tidak menemukan informasi yang dibutuhkannya. Ia sudah mencari informasi mengenai keluarga Lu sejak ia pulang sekolah namun hasilnya masih nihil. Ia masih belum menemukan 'dia' yang dimaksud oleh Lumei tadi siang. Informasi mengenai keluarga Lu memang sangat dijaga dengan baik. Ia bahkan tidak dapat menemukan apapun selain dari keberhasilan Tuan Lu dalam membangun perusahaannya. Ia bahkan tidak dapat menemukan alasan pokok kenapa keluarga itu kini tinggal di Korea Selatan.

Semuanya sangat aneh.

Keluarga itu terlalu menyimpan banyak rahasia yang membuat Sehun sakit kepala. Informasi yang diberikan oleh Tuan Kim juga hanya informasi dasar seperti identitas, perusahaan, putri tunggalnya dan istrinya. Sama sekali tidak ada informasi mengenai 'dia'.

"Apa mungkin 'dia' itu hanya mantan pacarnya?" gumamnya sambil terus meng-scroll halaman yang dibukanya. Ia membaca cepat halaman itu sebelum menutupnya saat ia tidak melihat informasi yang dibutuhkannya, "Lagipula orang tua itu sama sekali tidak pernah membicarakan mengenai 'dia' denganku"

Ia mencoba untuk mengetik nama Lu Bu dengan menggunakan bahasa Cina. Ia membuka sebuah berita teratas kemudian meruntuki dirinya saat ia melihat hasil yang didapatkannya, "Sial! Semuanya ditulis dalam bahasa Cina!" ia mencoba membaca headline berita itu dengan sangat hati-hati, mencoba membaca setiap huruf yang ada disana.

**鲁家谁被绑架的两个孩子已获救，人宣告死亡**

**[Kedua anak keluarga Lu yang diculik telah berhasil diselamatkan, satu orang dinyatakan tewas]**

Sehun segera menutup halaman berita itu dengan sebuah klik-an yang cukup keras. Ia benar-benar kesal karena ia sama sekali tidak bisa membacanya sedikitpun. Ia kembali menggaruk kepalanya dengan kasar dan mematikan laptopnya.

Sehun menghela nafas panjang, mencoba untuk menormalkan emosinya yang tidak stabil. Ia menghempaskan dirinya di atas tempat tidur dan menutup matanya. Jika memang informasi itu sangat penting, tidak mungkin Tuan Kim tidak memberitahukan hal itu kepadanya, kan?

"Mungkin ia baru saja putus dengan pacarnya" gumamnya.

_"Kenapa seperti ini? Aku bukan dia… tapi kenapa? Aku sudah lelah… aku tidak ingin seperti ini lagi. Kenapa dia yang harus pergi? Kenapa bukan aku saja yang mati?"_

Ucapan gadis itu terus terngiang di benaknya. Sehun menghela nafasnya dan menatap langit-langit kamarnya, "Atau… dia hanya digunakan sebagai pelarian saja oleh pacarnya? Tapi… kenapa ia berkata seolah-olah ia berharap untuk mati?"

.

**TBC**

* * *

**Author Q&A:**

Q: Jadi Luhan itu Lumei?

A: Iyaaaaa

Q: Penasaran masa lalu Luhan dan Lumei.

A: Nanti dibahas di chapter-chapter selanjutnya, pantengin aja ceritanya yaaa hehehe

Q: Luhannya arwah gentayangan?

A: Bukaaaaaan, Luhan-nya masih hidup kok. Tuh udah sedikit dijelasin di chapter ini.

Q: Bakal ada flashback tentang Luhan sama Lumei kan?

A: Tenang aja, ada kok.

Q: Fic-nya kaya puzzle.

A: Mari kita selesaikan bersama-sama ^^

.

ooo

.

**Author Note:**

Akhirnyaaa aku bisa nge-update chapter jugaaa. Kemaren sempet bingung karena aku sama sekali gabisa buka FFn dari PC. Di 3 browser yang aku pake (IE, MF, OM) malah terjebak dalam kubangan internet positif sementara di GC malah unavailable. Tapi akhirnya bisa dibuka juga setelah di cheat muahahaha

Okey, back to the story.

Akhirnya! Hunhan moment pemirsaaaa! Walaupun Sehunnie-nya masih kagok-kagok gitu hahaha

Buat yang tau siapa itu Lu Bu, jangan ketawa! Aku gatau lagi nama cowok yang pake marga Lu selain Lu Bu sama Lu Xun. Tapi karena karakter ayahnya Luhan itu sedikit antagonis dan aku ga tega ngejadiin Lu Xun jadi peran antagonis jadilah aku pake nama Lu Bu hehehe lagian di DW5-nya kan Lu Bu jadi musuh dari semua klan hehehe badannya gede sama mukanya yang sangar juga cocok buat peran ini hehehe

Maaf kalo misalnya bahasa Cina yang aku pake di chapter ini salah, aku pake google translate soalnya hehehe

Oh iya, mulai chapter depan aku bakal lebih sering pake nama Luhan di bagian deskripsinya. Nama Lumei cuma dipake pas bangian percakapannya aja. Aku kasih tau sekarang biar nanti readers semua ga pada bingung pas baca chapter depan ^^

Mungkin segitu aja cuap-cuap aku di chapter ini. Semoga kalian pada suka yaaa. Makasih buat yang udah review di chapter kemaren, ditunggu review-nya lagi yaaa

Sampai jumpa di chapter depaaaaan!

See You!

*Wave hand and vanish like a ninja*

**Special Thanks:**

lisnana1, Park Haneul, cupcupcuphie12, BaekLuluDeer, ferina refina, zoldyk, frdita169, saY You, BabyHimmie, HunHan, hunhan, chekaido, YeoSyeo, nohun, dan HyunRa


End file.
